


Dragon Boy

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Roleswap, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Kou Ichijo, member of the Investigation Team, Kung Fu warrior, meat loving extraordinaire... has a crush on the captain of the basketball team.
Relationships: Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie
Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026759
Kudos: 5





	Dragon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Persona Rarepairs... this is my time to shine!  
> Day 1: Roleswap/Hanahaki Day

"We're not going in the TV today?"

Kou Ichijo, member of the Investigation Team.

"We already got Daisuke out. There's no need to go back in Ichijo."

Yu Narukami, leader of the Investigation Team.

"Yeah but-"

"Kou if you say anything about training, I swear to god."

"Alright fine, I'll just work out on my own."

"If you want to train so much why not ask the captain of the basketball team?" Narukami said leaving Kou alone in the hall and going to talk to Naoki Konishi.

Kou Ichijo had few things he loved in his life, his family (despite being adopted), Daisuke (platonically) Kung Fu, meat, and the captain of the basketball team.

He watched her play a few times and he always wondered how she was able to score any points, she was so small. Not that she was overly tiny just not what you'd imagine a basketball players height to be. She was the only girl on the basketball team, apparently they were running low on members and they let her in so the team wouldn't be shut down. But no one expected her to be _good_. Well, Kou expected it. He's had a crush on her before she joined the team.

The fact that Narukami suggested what he did made Kou embarrassed. He had a feeling Narukami knew about his crush and was trying to get him to confess already. Or he actually meant the suggestion. Well, it couldn't hurt to ask right? Push comes to shove she declines.

Making his way to the gym Kou thought about what he was going to say to the captain of the basketball team. He knew there wasn't any practice today, today was Monday, but she was always practicing even when there was no one else to practice with. Why was it so hard to think of something to say? It shouldn't be so hard!

He entered the gym and- "Oh my god," he mumbled.

Chie Satonaka, captain of the basketball team just scored... basketball wasn't his forte. What was the most points you could get? Three? Yeah three. She just got three points, he thinks.

He was going to go up to her and ask, it was just them in the gym anyway. He stepped one foot onto the court and someone shouted, "Excuse me, can you get off the court? Chie's practicing!"

Yukiko Amagi, the basketball team's manager, but also Chie's best friend. Oh god, this was going to get awkward he could tell. He just had to put on a brave face, smile, and pretend that this wasn't an issue. But holy hell it was, Yukiko followed Chie _everywhere_.

"It's fine Yukiko," came a voice from behind him, "I was finishing up anyway."

Chie walked around him and went to Yukiko who gave the girl some water. He had no idea how she could wear that green jacket all the time. His thoughts just kept pilling up and they all equivalate to, _Chie is so cute._

"So Ichijo, you need something?" She asked, holding the basketball under her arm.

"Uh yeah, this might sound weird-"

"Saying that is only going to make it more weird," Yukiko chimed in.

Kou just got more nervous; everyone knew Yukiko was really protective over Chie. Rumors ran amok, some going as far saying they were lesbians. If Chie was gay it would probably break his heart but he'd be supportive. But he wouldn't jump to conclusions unless he heard the words coming from the girls own mouths. "Well, I-"

Chie handed the ball to Yukiko. "Hey Yukiko, can you put this back? Thanks."

The black-haired girl said nothing, she took the ball and walked away leaving them some sort of privacy. Though not before giving Kou the stink eye.

"Sorry about that, Yukiko doesn't like it when I talk to guys. So what's up?" Chie continued.

It was now or never, just say it. "I was wondering if you wanted to work out with me? Near the Samegawa. Sorry I'm stupid for asking I'll just-" Kou began walking away, not even finishing his sentence.

"Sure."

The boy stopped, was he just hearing things? "Wait really?"

"Yeah why not, I heard you were a Dragon Boy." Chie said catching up to him.

"Dragon Boy?"

* * *

"I didn't know you were liked Kung Fu."

The two have been training at the floodplain for a while now, Kou having to teach Chie how to stand and what parts of her body to use. He hoped she didn't think it was weird. That _he_ was weird. He'd never be able to face her again if that was the case. But she was smiling and asking if she was doing the move right and getting excited when she was. They couldn't really spar since Chie was new to this, but it was fun being around her. If Kou had to put it into words... her smile was contagious.

"I was always into it, how the actors moved on screen and kicked their enemy's ass. My family doesn't approve though." Kou admitted.

"That sucks. Wait if they don't approve how are you doing, you know." She tries to do a roundhouse kick but fails, Kou goes in to grab her, but she manages to regain balance.

He pretended to tie his shoe so Chie couldn't see how embarrassed he was. "I er, taught myself. Watching a lot of movies and that stuff."

"That's awesome!"

The blue-haired boy looks up at his crush. "It is?"

"Hell yeah! You can do all that by yourself? Ichijo that's amazing!"

Her compliments were only making him more embarrassed. But he liked the warm feeling the compliments brought. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You can call me Kou if you want. No need to be so formal, it's just me."

Kou flashed her a smile and wasn't expecting what Chie to respond with, "You have a nice smile..."

"Uh thanks?"

"Shit you heard that? I mean nothing! You didn't hear anything!"

She said he had a nice smile. Chie Satonaka said that he, Kou Ichijo, had a nice smile. The thought only made him smile more, but best he play along. He heard that Chie really knows how to throw things and make them hit hard. "I didn't hear anything."

"Exactly!" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from their training spot, "Come on Dragon Boy, let's go to Aiya's!"

Dragon Boy huh? Kou could get used to this.


End file.
